School's Drama
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: Drew and May start high school but they might have to deal with drugs,sex and drinking.Will school be hell? ShuuHaru main SatoHika,ShigeKasu,ShinNozo maybe KentaXMarina,OCXOC ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

School's Drama

First This is my first Contestshipping I just got this idea but I am giving a summary of how this story starts.

Warnings:No bashing pairing please.I dont bash so I deserve the same respect.I respect ships.

Pairing:ShuuHaru,SatoHika,ShigeKasu,KentaXMarina,ShinNozo(Maybe) OCXOC(BrettXKari)

I REALLY DONT WANT TO HEAR :(Poke,Ikari is better.) Please dont say that I begging you Contestshipping is the main pairing anyway.

Summary:Drew and May deal with high knew each other since 2nd they make new with peer pressure like drinking,smoking,pregrant and May try to maintain a They make friends in the popular They fall for each and May deal with their parents are against them dating each other but Drew and May hatch a plan to make sure that they can date.A death to a friend comes hard on Drew but He becames starts drinking and smoking starts smoking to block her true feeling for the others deal with the same stuff but is a is a does well he does and Marina deal with Marina being and Kari are pushed into sleeping with each this be a good or bad time in high school find out.

Ages

Drew:15

May:15

Ash:15

Dawn:14

Misty:16

Gary:16

Jimmy:16

Marina:16

Paul:15

Zoey:14

Brett:16

Kari:16

Once again NO BASHING PAIRINGS PLEASE!!!!!Or dont update is maybe to see that you all read this.

ContestShipping rule!!!!

See Ya!!!


	2. Chapter 1:The First Day

Chapter 1:The First Day

Drew have just arrived to Rayquaza and May have been friends since like thought they acted like a couple but they kept their for Drew to make friends outside his group even if he only hang out with never have girls who were time she did in Jr High and they use her to get closer to was pissed by that fact that he move on with his life.

"Yo May!!!"Drew called out as he saw her walking in the smiled at him with a widen smile.

"Hey Drew!!!How things go for you doing summer?"May thought about did a lot of cant think of one thing he did.

"You know You?"Drew asked and May blushed slightly.

"Same so this is high school huh?Never thought it would be different from Jr High."May looked around and saw a couple making out it look like they were about to rip each other clothes guy with black spiky hair look up and said.

"Hey you're new here huh?"He asked Drew and Drew guy smiled and said."Hey I'm to this school who we called trash."Drew looked confused as he looked at was talking to a blue haired girl.

"So um yeah sorry for see this school is baslily sexual active."The girl looked at her and was so confused.

"Y..You mean that you ha...d"May was so shocked to hear this.

"Sex yeah sorry but it kind of what we kind of do here."

"I..We have to go."May looked at her thinking that she want to sleep with blue girl chased after

"Wait Im Dawn what yours?"May looked at her and said.

"It's May hey you know where's Prof Oak class is?"May asked and Dawn pointed to it.

"Around that corner to the left cant miss it."Drew ran towards gave her arm.

"Ok these guys are horny let's go."Drew pulled May to their looked at were taking drugs or looked at May and she looked at him.

"Um Drew is something wrong?"May was worried that Drew was scared of this smiled towards her and repiled.

"No I just thinking of how this school will May race ya!!!"Drew ran towards the was angry.

"Drew!!!!Wait UP!!!!"As she gave chase but she stop when she sees Drew on the ground with a kid with black hair red blazer,blue pants and red and blue sneakers.

"Sorry bro!!!Didn't see you there."The kid groaned in pain as he saw a girl with brown hair.

"Sorry for stupid over here."The girl point at him."Brett gets rushed towards things the way I'm are?"May shook Kari's hand.

"I'm May this is Drew."May pointed to looked pissed off."So We heard that this is a crazy school."Kari looked in confusion.

"Oh yeah It is but me and Brett are not that way."Kari giggled."What May?"

"You like Brett huh Kari?"May giggled more and Kari blushed hard as a looked at May and Kari knowing they were talking him.

"Um...Well I kind of.."Kari blushed hard towards May's sneak up behind scare the hell out of her."You jerk what was that for?"Kari blushed hard.

"Nothing like messing with you?So May how long you and Drew know each other?"He was wondering about that.

"About 6 years why?"Brett smirked and brought Drew to May.

"Because I think you guys love love each other am I right?"Brett with his know it all rolled her eyes.

"Me and May are just friends May?"Drew said.

"Yeah Just friends."May faked a smile. 'Was Kari right about Drew?Do I like him?'May thought on this while.

"Hello May."Drew waved his hands in her face but he pour water on her soaking her.

"DREW!!!!!!!"May was pissed ran away from May hoping May doesnt catch tackled him to the looked into her eyes.

'Wow she has the most beautiful eyes I ever seen ?!! Do I starting to like May more than just a friend.'

TBC

Well I ended there for who wondering who Brett and Kari they are OCs in this story.

Ship called CarmaLoveShipping:BrettXKari

Well I catch you later.


End file.
